


Honest Lila

by Cornholio4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chameleon AU, Combines both the events of chameleon and volpina, Episode: s01 Volpina, Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Honest!Lila au, Lila is telling the truth but only Marinette believes her, OOC Lila, Volpina AU, lilanette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Based on the AU by Lenore Raven.Lila Rossi has done a lot of interesting things in her travels, which she is humble about. Her new classmates don’t believe her, except for a sweet girl called Marinette. Soon her feelings for her only friend begin to grow.





	Honest Lila

On the plane to Paris, Lila Rossi had been sitting with her parents and felt her Tinnitus acting up again. A ringing in her ears, mainly in the left one that was hard to bear for her. Her parents were foreign diplomats from Italy and moved a lot taking her wherever they went.

 

Some people might think it would be exciting to travel as much as she does and she does seen and does some cool things, but honestly it was tiring to keep moving away and not make that much connection with people. When she ever got close to any friends she made, it would be time to move again.

 

They arrived in Paris, France and Lila had to admit it was pretty nice. Plus it was the hometown of rock star Jagged Stone, who she was into and saved his mother’s cat once. They got to their new home and Lila’s mother told her to make herself at home.

 

Lila didn’t see much point; they rarely stayed at one home long enough for her to truly consider it home. Still she was doing her best to be cautiously optimistic, she would be starting her new school College Francoise Dupont soon and she could try and make new friends there.

 

Plus she was hoping to see Ladybug and Cat Noir for herself, she knew about the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. Her grandmother had used to be a hero using the Fox Miraculous called Volpina, she grew up on the stories of her and the past wilders of the Fox Miraculous. Apparently not only was the Pied Piper of Hamelin real but he had wielded the Fox Miraculous, she was always not too sure about that and believed her grandmother was having some fun with that story but she never had any proof against it.

 

Her mother didn’t believe that story herself and the only reason she even knew any of that was real was her infant memories of having seen a creature that fit the description that was given of Trixx. There were no photos as apparently they didn’t show up on film.

 

But her grandmother always liked to talk about the Kwami Trixx and you always had to be careful around him, he was sly and cunning always willing to manipulate his wielders with his words when he wanted them to do something.

 

Soon came her first day and she was in her class and introducing herself to her classmates, when asked about where she had been she gave a few brief statements about what she had done. Not a lot to go on but Lila didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.

 

“So you met film directors and Prince Ali before? Really? You don’t have to lie to get popular here, especially lies that are so farfetched. Next thing you will be telling us is that you know Ladybug with you both being BFFs?” a girl called Alya Cesaire (she read beforehand she ran a blog on Paris’s superheroes) stated with great scepticism which was echoed by their classmates.

 

Lila felt a bit hurt to be called a liar like this but knew she didn’t have any proof with her at the moment. She was about to say that she wasn’t lying when her Tinnitus began acting up again so she held her ear.

 

They looked at her in concern when Lila told them “sorry, I have Tinnitus which causes ringing in my ears. The left one is the worst.” She then heard mocking laughter and then noticed the arrogant looking daughter of Paris’s Mayor Chloe Bourgeois.

 

“First you spin us tall tales and now you are trying to get sympathy points by faking something? You really are an attention seeking liar.” Chloe rudely told her and Lila glared at her direction. Did she really think she would fake her condition?

 

Lila decided there and then that she hated Chloe.

 

Soon the school day continued on and whether Lila was asked about where she had been and what she had done, she gave brief answers and her classmates thought she was just lying for attention. Especially since she didn’t want to go into details.

 

Apparently there was a girl who was late again called Marinette and when she arrived, Lila hoped that she at least would be a friendly face.

 

The full name of the register was Marinette Dupain-Cheng and it took a moment to recognise it, it was the name of the artist who had designed the latest album cover of Jagged Stone. It maybe a daughter with the same name as she doubted a big rockstar like Jagged would go to a teenage student to design a cover of his.

 

But if it was the girl then she must have real talent, it shouldn’t be too farfetched. They were in the same class as Adrien Agreste who worked as a model for the fashion of his father’s company. Plus the _frustratingly bratty unbearable_ daughter of Paris’s Mayor.

 

Out of the classes she decided she didn’t want anymore ridicule from her fellow classmates so she went up to the entrance to get some peace, she ended up running face first into someone entering. She was then helped up by a frantic looking girl.

 

Once she regained her vision she in awestruck by the adorable and cute girl her age who ended up muttering incoherently. Once she was able to speak sentences again she told her “oh, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you like that, my name is Marinete and I wanted to get in since I am super late as it is!”

 

Marinette? “Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Lila asked and she nodded, “Well I am in your class, my name is Lila Rossi and I am new here.” Lila introduced herself and Marinette looked like she recognised her name.

 

“Wait, are you the one who rescued his mother’s kitten and inspired one of his songs? I designed one of his covers and he told me about you.” Marinette stated and Lila was giving the biggest smile at the relief that someone will belief her.

 

Plus she was sure she found her first friend her.

 

Perhaps this new life will not be so bad after all....


End file.
